


wait, what?

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae
Summary: a special night for hercules and (y/n)





	

You gathered your blankets and rushed after your boyfriend Hercules as he hurried outside. 

"Come on, baby girl, we're going to miss the meteor shower!" His hand reached back for yours and he tugged you along. 

When the two of you reached his truck, the light show was just beginning. You quickly lined the bed of the truck with the blankets while Herc set out some pillows. He had also brought a small cooler of drinks. 

When the bed was made up, the two of you hauled yourselves in and laid down side-by-side. He slipped your hand into his and you curled into his side, face on his chest. 

You watched the meteor shower and fell into the wonder and awe of the phenomenon. You had always loved the stars and space. 

That was actually how you had met Hercules. You were taking summer classes your senior year of high school and instead of getting to your astronomy class on time the first day, you had walked into home ec and had been too embarrassed to leave once the class had started. Hercules had taken pity on you and covered for you when the teacher had taken roll. He had suggested that you could pay him back by going on a date with him. You had been happy to agree, he had managed to help keep you out of trouble and cheer you up after being so mortified. 

And now here you were, five years later, in your last year of college. Hercules had graduated the year before from design school. It was a free day for the both of you, so he had planned a romantic evening. A candlelit dinner at your favorite restaurant followed by a walk in the park at sunset. And now, the meteor shower. 

You weren't sure how long you had laid there, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours. But eventually, Hercules sat up, bringing you up with him. 

"Baby girl, I need to talk to you." He reached over and grabbed a coke out of his little cooler. He popped the top and handed it to you, knowing that you loved first sips. 

"I actually needed to talk to you too." You looked at each other silently, urging the other on with your eyes. 

When neither of you spoke, Herc snorted. "Let's just say them at the same time." He held out his fingers and counted. One, two, three - 

"Will you marry me?" 

"I'm pregnant." 

Dead silence. 

"Wait, what?" You spoke in unison, shock flashing across your faces. 

"You're pregnant?! Oh my God. I'm going to be a father?" 

"You want to marry me?" 

"Yes!" You said at the same time again. 

Hercules pulled a small ring box out of his pocket as you pulled a small plastic baggie out of yours. You traded the items.   
Inside the box was a small silver band with blue stones twinkling under the night sky lights. You pulled it out of the box and slipped it on your finger, your eyes filling with tears. You looked up at Hercules, who was staring at the little plastic strip in absolute wonder. 

He met your eyes and the two of you lunged together, hugging each other with everything you had in you. When you pulled away, you showered his face with kisses. 

"I love you so much, Hercules. And since I haven't actually said it yet, yes. Yes, I will marry you. I will marry you so hard." 

"Good. Because I'm going to marry YOU so hard." He laughed and nuzzled his nose against yours. "And then we're going to have a child together." 

You leaned your head against his. "So, you're not mad? You want this too?" His hands came up and cupped the sides of your face, raising it so that he could look into your eyes. 

"Baby, if you want this child, then I do too. I will support you no matter what you decide to do. I love you and I want you to be happy and healthy. If that means we're going to have this baby, we're gonna have this baby. And it is going to have the most amazing mother in the entire world. If it means you want to end it, end this, or give it up, I will stand by you the entire way." His eyes searched yours, looking for some sign of which way you were leaning. You were so full of emotion right now, you could barely think straight.   
But one thing stood out. You wanted Hercules in your life forever. And you wanted this child. 

"And father, you can't forget that," you whispered as tears filled your eyes again. He pulled you into his arms and laid back down. The rest of the time was spent stargazing and whispering baby names in the secrecy of the night.


End file.
